Do Contra virou adulto
by N.Skellington
Summary: ...e ele adora!  Péssimo título, eu sei, mas vale a pensa ler. Se você quiser ler essa fanfic é aconselhável que leia "A Novata" antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu fiquei muito na dúvida se eu postava essa história ou não, mas como o meu computador está dando seus últimos suspiros é melhor postar de uma vez antes que eu perca a chance.**

**Introdução**

Depois de anos de namoro a distância Do Contra finalmente pediu a mão de Angel em casamento. E já não era sem tempo! Mônica e Cebola já estavam casados, assim como a Magali com o Quindim, o Nimbus com a Fernanda (*leiam a história "Os filhos da Turma da Mônica"), até o Xaveco tinha casado!

O pedido do Do Contra foi o mais estranho de todos, óbvio.

Foi em um show da nova banda dele, Angel estava no meio da muvuca pulando e dançando que nem uma doida. Do Contra parou de tocar no meio da música e o vocalista jogou o microfone pra ele. Ele o agarrou no ar e foi para a frente do palco.

-Angel, você quer terminar comigo? E passar o resto dos seus dias longe de mim e me odiar para todo o sempre?

A maioria das pessoas não entendeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Angel ficou por um momento sem fala, fechando e abrindo a boca que nem um peixinho dourada, ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos! Mas não tinha tempo de fazer uma cena, tinha que agir rápido, pois se tratando do Do Contra a oferta podia ser por tempo limitado. Ela escalou um cara enorme e conseguiu milagrosamente ficar de pé em cima dos ombros dele. Ela gritou:

-Claro que eu não aceito!

Ela correu de ombro em ombro até o palco e DC abriu os braços, Angel perdeu o equilíbrio logo no último ombro e foi arremessada para cima de Do Contra. Os dois caíram no chão, mas não estavam ligando. Angel ficou dizendo não entre beijos e os outros membros da banda começaram a aplaudir.

Os pobres fãs não sabiam o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas quando ouviram as palmas logo imitaram e Do Contra e Angel se beijaram na frente de uma estádio lotado numa salva de palmas meio confusas. Foi memorável.

Se o pedido foi assim, imaginem como foi o casamento em si. Em uma palavra: Original. Disso não tem como negar. A cerimônia foi na mansão da Carmem, já que lá foi o lugar que eles deram o primeiro beijo. Quem casou os dois Nimbus, e ele estava vestido como um mágico bem excêntrico . Toda a turma foi convidada, tanto a do Do Contra quanto a da Angel.

Os amigos e familiares de Angel eram estranhos, mas se deram razoavelmente bem com o resto dos convidados. Tirando o incidente entre Isa, Luca e o irmão de Angel (o ex-namorado de Isa) tudo correu maravilhosamente bem. Falando em Isa e irmão de Angel, foram eles os padrinhos de Angel. Os do Do Contra foram Mônica e Cebola.

Angel vestiu preto e DC vestiu branco, as alianças eram de madeira e quando Nimbus perguntou se eles se aceitavam os dois disseram "Não". A valsa foi trocada por um heavy metal e a festa durou exatamente uma semana, quase botou a mansão de Carmem abaixo.

No final da festa os noivos entraram em uma carruagem super esquisita e quando todos notaram ela estava voando para o sol. O pai de Angel tinha vários contatos com os deuses e conseguiu uma reserva para os noivos em Asgard (*Google está aqui pra isso). Eles voltaram em duas semanas, apesar de jurarem de pés juntos que tinham ficado fora por um mês inteiro (*de novo: Google).

Eles se mudaram para a antiga casa da Bruxa de Blu, que ficava bem em frente ao cemitério. Depois de uma reforma daquelas a casa ficou morável e Mônica, Magali e Isa quase tiveram um piripaque quando viram Zé Vampir e Frank tomando chá com Angel.

Angel virou uma autora famosa depois do seu primeiro livro, "Vivendo com um idealista", ter virado um best-seller. Do Contra abandonou a banda de vez e foi estudar filosofia, conseguiu um emprego no seu antigo colégio como professor. E foi um dia desses, depois do trabalho que ele entrou em depressão.

Angel tinha saído por um segundo para entregar uns biscoitos para a Dona Morte e quando ela volta encontra Do Contra batendo a cabeça na parede.

-Tá tudo bem Feioso? – ela perguntou o puxando levemente para longe da parede.

-Aconteceu uma coisa horrível Ratinha. – ele respondeu. – eu acho que fomos laçados pela sociedade.

-Como assim?

-Estamos tendo uma vida normal! Eu saiu pra trabalhar e você toma conta da casa, só falta ficarmos em preto e branco e eu gritar: Querida, cheguei! Toda vez que eu chegar em casa. – ele viu que Angel não estava acompanhando seu raciocínio e tentou explicar de novo. – somos casados, moramos numa casa e eu sou _professor_. Nem em um milhão de anos eu pensei em me tornar professor.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... você está assim por tem uma vida normal?

-Exatamente.

Angel lhe deu uma frigideirada na cabeça.

-Aí! Pra que você fez isso?

-Pra fazer você deixar de ser bobo! – ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não deixou. – tudo bem, estamos vivendo uma vida normal. Mas só quando você não leva em conta os _detalhes_.

Do Contra, pela primeira vez em anos, perdeu a fala.

-Quem nos casou foi um mágico, nossas alianças são de madeira e a lua-de-mel foi em Asgard! Quantos casais podem disser que fizeram isso? Nossa casa é em frente a um cemitério e nós tomamos café com monstros super simpáticos! E daí se você é professor? Você ensina a sua filosofia pra essas crianças e, quem sabe, em alguns anos todo mundo comece a pensar como a gente. – ela se sentou no colo dele e sorriu. – viu? Não temos uma vida normal. Não tem nenhum motivo para esse desanimo todo, principalmente hoje que tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Do Contra não registrou a última frase e a abraçou pensativo, depois lhe deu um sorriso triste.

-Se todo mundo começar a pensar como a gente vamos ter um problema.

-Qual seria? – ela perguntou já se preparando para o que desse e viesse.

-Se todo mundo pensar como a gente, vamos ser considerados normais. E para voltarmos a ser diferentes teríamos que ser normais. Entendeu?

-Eu acho que sim. Mas mesmo assim isso vai demorar anos!

Os dois riram e Do Contra beijou o pescoço dela.

-Sabia que eu te odeio muito? – ele perguntou entre beijos.

-Eu também te odeio.

Foi aí que DC lembrou de uma coisa e parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora.

-Sabia que a Fernanda engravidou?

-O Nimbus deve estar feliz.

-E está mesmo! Me tirou da cartola só pra me contar isso e saiu pulando feliz da vida sem me mandar de volta pro trabalho. – Angel caiu em uma gargalhada. – eu tive que pegar uns dois ônibus pra voltar pra escola!

-Tadinho de você... – ela disse tentado, sem sucesso, controlar o riso.

-Ele chamou a gente pra ser os padrinhos.

-Temos que devolver o favor.

Do Contra a olhou desconfiado e ela sorriu inocentemente.

-Como assim Ratinha?

-Sabe a coisa que eu preciso te contar?

-O quê que tem?

-É que eu também tô grávida Feioso.

Do Contra fez uma festa maior de Nimbus.

Ele saiu pulando pela casa inteira, beijou Angel milhares de vezes, dançou com a Dona Morte (que estava passando inocentemente pelo jardim) e ainda saiu correndo pela rua abraçando todo mundo que via. Angel fez questão de filmar tudo.

**Pois é... eu adoro escrever sobre o DC e a Angel, não dá pra evitar. E desde que a _Bibi entre as Bis_ começou a escrever "Os filhos da Turma da Mônica" e usou a minha personagem me deu uma vontade de escrever um pouco sobre ela.**

**Essa é só a introdução e pra quem teve muita preguiça de pesquisar no Google: Asgard é o reino dos deuses na mitologia nórdica, e lá a noção de tempo é bem diferente.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**

**PS: dêem uma olhada na fanfic da _Bibi entre as Bis_, ela tá muito boa.**

**PSS: se você não entendeu os apelidos, lembrem-se: na maioria das vezes eles falam ao contrário.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Contra virou adulto – parte 1**

**AVISO: a cabeça do Do Contra é muito complexa para nós meros mortais, então foi feita uma versão simplificada onde a maioria das coisas NÃO estará ao contrário.**

Depois do casamento com Angel minha vida teve um montão de mudanças. Eu desisti da banda, me mudei pra uma casa abandonada (que eu consertei depois de muita luta, suor, sangue e lágrimas) e me tornei professor.

Agora a maioria das pessoas me perguntam: por que você quis ser um professor DC?

Eu respondo: vocês acham que todo grande filósofo foi um pé-rapado que não fez nada da vida? Uma cambada de filósofos foram professores e graças a isso que nasceram outros filósofos. E eu sempre me considerei um filósofo. Afinal, já tinha minha teoria, já a punha em prática, já influenciava algumas pessoas e já era conhecido. Tudo que faltava mesmo era o diploma.

Minha Ratinha, como sempre, foi maravilhosa. Me apoiou em tudo e enquanto eu estava estudando pra conseguir o diploma quem trabalhou para pagar as contas foi ela. E depois que eu consegui o diploma quem me ajudou a procurar emprego também foi ela. E que sorte foi achar emprego logo na minha antiga escola, às vezes nem eu acredito na minha própria sorte.

Agora imaginem só, tinha acabado de dar aula para uma cambada de pirralhos, tava indo comer meu almoço merecido quando de repente me puxam pelo colarinho. Era Nimbus me tirando da cartola.

Era uma experiência bem estranha ser tirado da cartola. Numa hora eu estava lá na sala dos professores na outra estava na sala de Nimbus, que ainda me segurava pelo colarinho e me ajudou a sair daquela porcaria de chapéu. Nimbus estava estupidamente feliz e sentada no sofá Fernanda também parecia muito alegre.

-É melhor ter uma péssima desculpa pra me trazer aqui sem aviso Nimbus. – eu disse assim que me firmei no chão.

Nimbus pulou pra me abraçar e gritou:

-Eu vou ser pai!

-Sério?

-Sério!

-Isso é terrível mano!

Ele ficou pulando na sala feliz da vida e eu aproveitei para dar os parabéns a Fernanda, não nos conhecíamos direito, mas ela era esposa do meu irmão e ia ter o meu sobrinho, então um pouco de educação e a simpatia de sempre não iam machucar ninguém.

-Eu quero que você e a Angel sejam os padrinhos! – Nimbus disse ainda pulando, toda a seriedade e alto controle pelos ares.

-Seria um mico de todo tamanho! Eu me recuso!

Ele foi pulando me abraçar de novo e nós dois rimos muito.

Aquilo tudo foi muito lindo, mas quando chegou a hora de me mandar de volta Nimbus desapareceu e levou Fernanda junto. Eu tive que voltar pra escola em dois ônibus mais uma caminhada de quinze minutos. Nimbus ia ver só uma coisa quando me encontrasse de novo!

Por mais que eu estivesse feliz pelo meu irmão eu não podia parar de pensar em onde minha vida tinha chegado. Eu e minha Ratinha estávamos presos ao estereótipo da vida de casado e eu estava começando a perder a razão de toda a minha teoria filosófica. Quando contei pra ela tudo o que estava passando na minha cabeça ela me bateu com uma frigideira bem em cima da cabeça.

-Você não leva em conta os _detalhes_! – ela disse.

E ela explicou tudo e me fez ver que eu estava me preocupando à toa. Ela tinha razão, não éramos normais, muito pelo contrário, éramos muito doidos e estranhos. E aquela revelação me fez me sentir muito mais leve.

Só aí me lembrei de contar o que tinha acontecido com Nimbus e o que ele tinha feito comigo. Angel ficou feliz por Nimbus e riu muito do pato que eu tive que pagar. Ela estava sentada no meu colo e eu estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dela, eu adorava ficar com ela assim e a Ratinha não parecia se importar.

-Ele chamou a gente pra ser os padrinhos. – eu disse.

-Temos que devolver o favor.

Foi aí que os meus sentidos começaram a apitar. Eu a encarei e ela sorriu parecendo a coisinha mais inocente e pura do mundo.

-Como assim Ratinha?

-Sabe a coisa que eu preciso te contar?

-O quê que tem?

-É que eu também tô grávida Feioso.

Não tenho vergonha nenhuma de admitir que eu fiz uma festa muito maior que Nimbus. Uma pena que eu não tinha um chapéu pra retribuir o favor, mas eu pulei, eu dancei com a Dona Morte, beijei Angel milhares de vezes e sai correndo pela rua abraçando todo mundo. Só mais tarde eu descobri que Angel tinha gravado tudo, então negar era inútil.

Eu não podia (nem queria) esconder o quanto eu estava feliz com a notícia. Só o simples pensamento de que dentro de nove meses ia nascer uma pessoa que eu e minha Ratinha fizemos me enchia de alegria e me dava vontade de sapatear pela casa inteira. Angel também estava muito feliz, mais de uma vez eu a tinha flagrado se olhando no espelho, sorrindo e se imaginando com um barrigão.

Às vezes eu também a imaginava assim e o sorriso era tão grande, mas tão grande que podia iluminar a cidade toda.

-Quando dá pra saber se é menino ou menina? – eu perguntei um dia tentando ouvir alguma coisa na barriga dela.

-Vai demorar um pouco Feioso. – ela respondeu. – o que você quer que seja?

Nem pisquei pra responder.

-Uma menina. Uma menina linda que seja igualzinha a você.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-Temos que pensar em um nome pra ela então.

-Que tal o nome da sua mãe?

-Verônica? – ela ficou pensativa por um tempo. – até que eu gostei. Mas e se for menino?

-Alexandre.

-Alexandre? Sério?

-Claro que não, Alexandre o Grande foi o menor visionário da história e você tem que admitir que é um péssimo nome. Podemos chamá-lo de Alê, Alex, Xandi, Xandinho, as opções são estupidamente poucas!

-Você realmente pensou no nome para o menino né?

-Eu não!

-Então tá decidido os nomes. Se for menino vai se chamar Alexandre, se for menina vai se chamar Verônica.

Selamos o acordo com outro beijo e eu valsei com a Dona Morte de novo só com o pensamento de quando aquela criança fosse nascer. Eu realmente esperava que fosse uma menina. Ela seria uma mini Angel! E eu ia ensinar pra ela tudo o que tinha que se saber sobre bandas de rock, bateria, skate e filosofia. Angel ia ensinar sobre as várias mitologias e se tivéssemos sorte iríamos levá-la a Asgard, era só o pai de Angel mexer os pauzinhos mais uma vez.

Naquela, e em todas as noites depois daquela, eu dormi abraçado à barriga de Angel, tentando ouvir algum ruído que pudesse sair lá de dentro. Nos primeiros meses eu não consegui escutar nada. Mas à medida que a barriga dela crescia mais conseguíamos sentir sinais de vida. Os chutes começaram e aí eu não larguei a barriga de Angel mesmo. E quando completou os cinco meses eu consegui ouvir o coração bater, eu literalmente chorei de emoção. E Angel chorou de raiva por não poder ouvir ela mesma.

Foi durante a gravidez que eu e Angel tivemos uma briga muito séria. Adam, o ex-namorado de Angel, estava nos convidando para passar alguns dias na casa dele quando o bebê nascesse.

Eu não gostava nem um pouco de Adam. Ele era filho de Apolo, ou seja, era alto, musculoso, bronzeado e loiro dos olhos azuis. Mas não era a aparência que me incomodava, era o jeito que ele olhava pra Angel. Eu sabia que ele gostava dela, muito mais de que devia.

Ratinha achava que eu estava exagerando e eu achava que ela estava cega. Nós dois perdemos a paciência e quando eu vi estávamos gritando que nem doidos na sala. Ela me expulsou de casa aquela noite e eu tive que dormir na tumba do Penadinho, eu só fui pedir desculpas pra ela no dia seguinte.

Ela não aceitou as minhas desculpas e disse que quem estava errada era ela. Então ela me pediu desculpas e nós fizemos as pazes.

Jackobson nasceu numa noite chuvosa. Nimbus quase teve um treco, correu para juntar as malas, para pegar a chave do carro e correu para o hospital, mas no meio do caminho viu que tinha esquecido uma coisa bem importante: Fernanda. Ele deu meia volta na hora e levou um belo puxão de orelha. Eu ri quando ele me contou e não fui o único. Meu sobrinho era uma trouxinha de gente e era tão fofo que nem eu podia contrariar.

Verônica nasceu exatamente duas semanas depois. Eu tenho orgulho de disser que não esqueci Angel no caminho do hospital. O parto foi uma coisa bem assustadora, tinha muita coisa estranha acontecendo lá em baixo e eu não tive coragem de ir ver. Angel devia estar com muita dor porque ela quebrou a minha mão (é isso que eu ganho sendo casado com uma filha de um deus). Se eu pensei que Jake era fofo Verônica era muito mais.

O que me deixou preocupado é que quando Verônica nasceu ela não chorou. E normalmente os bebês choram quando nascem. Eu e Angel ficamos super preocupados quando os médicos levaram o bebê para outra sala para fazer milhares de exames.

Pobre Angel, ela estava exausta, mas não consegui pregar o olho. Quando pensava em dormir se lembrava da cara dos médicos e de como Verônica estava quieta nas mãos deles. É nessa hora que a gente pensa o pior.

Os médicos me chamaram em particular e disseram:

-Não tem nenhum problema com a sua filha, pensávamos que ela tinha algum problema respiratório, mas não. Ela é perfeitamente saudável.

-Por que ela não chorou?

-Não sabemos, talvez ela não estivesse afim?

Me deixaram segurá-la no colo e eu fiquei sorrindo como um idiota, eu nunca tinha pensado que uma coisinha tão pequena e tão frágil pudesse mexer tanto comigo. Fui eu que levou Rony para Angel. Apesar de feliz pela visita ela só sossegou quando eu contei que estava tudo bem. Ela caiu numa crise de choro misturada com risos.

-O que foi Ratinha? – eu perguntei já me preocupando com seu estado mental.

-Ela é mesmo sua filha, só pode ser. Onde mais a gente ia achar um bebê perfeitamente saudável que não chora porque não quer ser igual aos outros bebês?

Rony riu e eu também. Foi assim que eu e Angel começamos uma nova família.

**Comentem! E dêem uma conferida na história da _Bibi entre as Bis_, a Rony tá lá!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Contra virou adulto – parte 2**

**AVISO: a cabeça do Do Contra é muito complexa para nós meros mortais, então foi feita uma versão simplificada onde a maioria das coisas NÃO estará ao contrário.**

Se eu pensava que casar com Angel deixou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo ter uma filha abalou mais ainda. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, beeeem longe disso. Eu amo muito a minha filha e eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ela, mas... ela podia escolher uma hora mais acessível pra começar a chorar. Eram três horas da manhã!

-É a sua vez. – Angel disse se enrolando mais nas cobertas.

Eu respirei fundo e me levantei arrastando os pés. O quarto de Rony ficava bem ao lado do nosso, as paredes eram roxas e tudo lá era misturado. Tinha brinquedos de meninas, meninos e até umas coisas que nem mesmo eu sabia pra quem eram.

Rony tinha alguns meses e eu não me cansava de olhar pra ela. Nunca uma pessoa tinha me parecido tão especial, tão bonita. Talvez Angel, mas nem mesmo ela chegava aos pés de Rony.

Depois de trocar a frauda ela se acalmou e eu fiquei lá com ela no colo memorizando todos os traços do rosto dela. Ela ainda era bem novinha, mas eu conseguia ver que ela era bem parecida comigo. Tinha alguns traços de Angel, mas a maioria era minha.

-Papai te ama muito Rony.

Eu não falava ao contrário com ela, pelo menos não ainda. Angel conseguiu me convencer que não seria uma coisa muito sensata. Rony poderia crescer achando que "não" era "sim", que "sai" quer disser "fica" etc, ou seja, ela teria sérios problemas quando crescesse. Então eu, o Do Contra, estava falando normalmente com Rony, por enquanto.

Ela adormeceu nos meus braços e eu a coloquei com muito cuidado e carinho de volta no berço, fiquei lá mais uns minutos vendo ela dormir. Eu não conseguia não sorrir quando eu olhava pra ela, afinal, eu tinha feito ela junto com Angel, nunca seria tão próximo assim com outra pessoa.

Eu voltei pro meu próprio quarto e Angel me abraçou.

-Filhos não são uma coisa fácil, né? – ela perguntou se aconchegando no meu ombro.

-Se considere com sorte que é só uma e não gêmeos como os do Jeremias.

-Tem razão.

Nos dois rimos, eu passei o braço livre pela cintura dela e dormimos abraçados assim. Ter um bebê em casa era uma coisa ótima, mas dava um trabalhão!

No dia seguinte eu me atrasei e fui correndo pra escola, Angel levou Rony para a janela se despedir de mim e por causa disso eu me atrasei mais. Eu não ligava pra horários quando o assunto era elas.

Claro que eu levei uma bronca daquelas da diretora, mas nada que me custasse o emprego ou a alto estima. Quando voltei pra casa achei Angel na sala, Fernanda, Jake e Nimbus também estavam lá.

Eu e Nimbus ficamos conversando, mas fomos interrompidos por um vaso de flores voador. Nimbus o pegou no ar com uma cara muito sem graça.

-Os poderes de Jackobson ainda não se adaptaram. – ele explicou.

Falando em Jackboson eu tinha que disser, ele era um bebê muito bonitinho. Os olhos eram iguaizinhos aos de Fernanda, tão azuis que só vendo. Rony parecia gostar dele, pois quando a colocávamos perto dele ela sempre arranjava um jeito de bater nele. Fernanda quase teve um treco quando viu pela primeira vez, mas eu pessoalmente não achava que Rony fazia isso por mal. Era só o jeito dela de mostrar afeição. E apesar dela ter puxado a força de Angel os golpes de Rony nem machucavam, eu sabia porque ela viva fazendo isso comigo e com Angel.

-Eu sei como é... – eu disse respirando fundo.

Ela podia bater bem fraquinho na gente, mas mesmo assim não significava que ela não quebrava as coisas. Um bom exemplo era o berço, tínhamos trocado de berço cinco vezes porque Rony viva quebrando as grades. Eu gostava de pensar que era porque ela tinha um espírito livre.

Eu continuei minha conversa com Nimbus quando Fernanda afastou Jake de Rony, os dois abriram um berreiro tão grande que até os mortos no quintal reclamaram. Não teve jeito, tivemos que colocar os dois no mesmo berço e só assim eles conseguiram dormir. Fernanda e Angel ficaram vendo os dois dormindo. Eu não agüentei, tive que entrar no meio. Nimbus riu um pouco, mas ele também veio e ficamos lá, quatro adultos vendo dois bebês dormirem.

-Amamos muito vocês dois. – Angel disse bem baixinho.

O resto de nós concordou e ficamos lá. Nimbus e Fernanda só foram embora de noite, quando Jake acordou berrando de fome. Rony ficou um pouco brava com ele por tê-la acordado e Jake ganhou outro tapão. Aquela menina estava passando muito tempo com Mônica! Ainda bem que o filho da dela tinha nascido e ela estava muito ocupada cuidando dele para influenciar Rony.

**Comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Contra virou adulto – parte final**

**AVISO: a cabeça do Do Contra é muito complexa para nós meros mortais, então foi feita uma versão simplificada onde a maioria das coisas NÃO estará ao contrário.**

Muita coisa tinha mudado nesses anos. Muitos amigos se distanciaram e perderam o contato com a gente, as crianças cresceram e a mais triste e trágica novidade foi a morte de Fernanda.

Nimbus ficou simplesmente desolado, Jake era muito novo quando Fernanda morreu então ele não sofreu do mesmo jeito do pai. Levou um bom tempo até ele se recuperar e ele nunca nós contou como a minha cunhada tinha morrido, eu também não o pressionei. Nimbus sempre tinha sido muito apegado às pessoas que ele amava, quando acontecia uma coisa dessas ele ficava muito abalado e quieto. Eu sabia que se perguntasse ele não me contaria e se fecharia ainda mais. Jake e Rony o ajudaram muito nesse tempo. As crianças eram as únicas que conseguiam fazê-lo sorrir, especialmente Jake.

Depois de ter se recuperado da perda Nimbus voltou a ser como era. Até ensinou a Jake aquele irritante truque de puxar as pessoas da cartola. O menino achou o máximo e depois que aprendeu ficou puxando Rony dia sim, dia não. E era eu que tinha que ir buscá-la depois.

Falando em Rony, ela era uma menina muito sapeca. Sempre inventava alguma coisa nova, e ainda puxava Jake para o mau caminho. Não tenho nenhuma vergonha de dizer que eu também entrava no meio, mas o que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Não era todo o dia que a gente podia voltar a ser criança e tramar um montão de peças em cima dos monstros e da sua esposa. E além do mais, era muito melhor para Rony e Jake se eles aprontassem sob a supervisão de um adulto "responsável".

Aqueles dois pestinhas eram cheios de imaginação, sempre inventavam uma brincadeira nova. Eu ainda lembro quando Rony quis brincar de castelo. Eu era o dragão, Jake era o mago, ela era o cavaleiro e Angel era a princesa. A história era bem simples, a princesa tinha sido seqüestrada pelo mago, que a trancou em uma torre bem alta (nesse caso uma árvore) onde ela era guardada por um terrível dragão. O cavaleiro tinha que salvá-la antes do almoço e matar o mago.

Aquela foi uma das brincadeiras mais elaboradas e detalhadas que ela tinha inventado aquele mês. Angel tinha feito pra Rony uma malha feita de anéis de lata de refrigerante. Jake ganhou um chapéu pontudo e uma capa feita com um lençol de bolinhas e minha roupa de dragão foi um monte de caixas empilhadas. Foi mais uma espécie de teatrinho e o povo do cemitério se sentou a nossa volta e assistiu tudo.

No final Rony me derrotou com um balde de água e teve uma cena bem emocionante com Jake, ele acabou morrendo com uma espada de papel. Angel desceu da árvore bem teatralmente e abraçou Rony antes de perguntar:

-E agora corajoso cavaleiro, o que nós faremos?

-Bela princesa, o seu príncipe não sou eu.

Jake levantou a cabeça para narrar:

-Foi então que o corajoso cavaleiro tirou do bolso um brigadeiro mágico e o jogou na boca do terrível dragão. Este se transformou num príncipe encharcado e o cavaleiro o levou até a princesa.

Essa é a minha parte favorita:

-Esse é o seu príncipe bela princesa. – Rony disse me empurrando para frente de Angel, eu a abracei e as duas sorriram, eu pude ouvir alguém chorando de emoção na platéia (provavelmente a Dona Morte).

-Muito obrigada nobre cavaleiro. Mas o que será de você?

-Quando vocês se casarem vocês podem me adotar e vamos ser felizes para sempre.

Jake continuou a narrar:

-O cavaleiro tirou do bolso outro brigadeiro e o deu para o mágico. Ele ressuscitou e fez as pazes com todo mundo. O príncipe e a princesa se casaram e como combinado adotaram o cavaleiro, os três viveram felizes para sempre.

-E o mago? – alguém da platéia perguntou.

-Ele foi passar umas férias na Jamaica e mandou um postal.

Todos explodiram em aplausos e todos nós fizemos uma reverência.

Pois é... Rony era cheia de ideias maravilhosas.

Como todo mundo já sabe eu trabalhava na escola e fiquei super feliz quando chegou a hora de Rony começar a estudar, sempre ia ver ela no trabalho e ia ser eu que ia levá-la e trazê-la de volta pra casa. Angel estava tão acostumada de ficar em casa com Rony que quase teve uma crise de choro quando soltou a mão dela na porta da sala de aula.

Jake não entrou na mesma escola, mas isso não afastou os dois. Rony não fez muitos amigos na escola, mas não era culpa dela. Ela só era diferente demais pro gosto das outras crianças.

Eu gostava de pensar que se os filhos do resto da turma estivessem lá as coisas seriam diferentes, mas não dava pra saber com certeza. Cascão tinha casado com uma mulher inglesa e os dois moravam na Europa, eu não sabia se eles voltariam um dia. Mônica e Magali também se afastaram, se mudaram para partes diferentes da cidade e até Xaveco tinha se distanciado. Todos estavam longe e nem se conheciam mais, eu estava começando a me preocupar com Rony.

Ainda bem que Jéssica, a filha de Isa e Luca, era da mesma sala de Rony. As duas ficaram muito amigas e eu vi que Rony ia ficar bem. Ela não era aquele tipo de menina que gostava de ficar cercada por milhares de pessoas falsas, uma amiga de verdade era o bastante pra ela. E ela ainda tinha o Jake nos finais de semana.

Angel escreveu outro livro: "Criando mais uma idealista". Fez um sucesso maior que o primeiro. Nimbus nunca mais pensou em namorar, ele tinha se conformando com a morte de Fernanda, mas nunca ia conseguir substituí-la. Eu continuei dando aula e continuei de olho em Rony.

Eu e Angel tratamos de ensinar a ela tudo o que precisava saber (*tá na parte 1, pra quem não sabe) e ela continuou crescendo e se tornando uma pessoa maravilhosa e especial.

Com treze anos ela inventou de cortar os cabelos bem curto e Angel quase teve um treco. Eu achei que ficou bem legal, tinha estilo e personalidade, duas coisas que ela já tinha de sobra. Ela gostou tanto do novo penteado que nunca mais deixou os cabelos chegarem nos ombros. Foi nessa época também que Jéssica mudou de escola e Rony arranjou uma nova amiga chamada Regina.

Atualmente ela está linda, não é tão parecida com Angel como eu gostaria, mas isso não a deixa menos bonita. Pelo contrário, Angel sempre teve aquela beleza que se via de cara, tinha aquele jeito misterioso e enigmático que me deixava louquinho. Rony não é assim. Cada vez que se olha pra ela você uma coisa nova, uma coisa que a deixa mais bonita. Ela não é misteriosa, muito pelo contrário. Rony é um livro aberto, sempre sei quando ela está triste ou alegre, quando ela quer me contar alguma coisa e quando ela quer contar alguma coisa pra Angel e não quer que eu saiba (mulheres...).

Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em Rony é o sorriso, porque quando ela sorri a gente também fica com vontade de sorrir, com uma sensação morna e aconchegante por dentro. Dá vontade de ficar o tempo todo perto dela. A outra coisa é a personalidade, ela não fala tudo ao contrário que nem eu, mas também não fala tudo igual aos outros. Ela tem um estilo próprio e alegre. Também tem um senso admirável de lealdade e justiça.

Por causa deles que ela foi expulsa do colégio.

Quando a diretora me chamou aquele dia eu pensei que ia levar outra bronca por montar a bateria na sala de aula, mas não. Eu entrei na sala e lá estavam Rony, Regina e Pedro, um ex-aluno meu. Pedro, coitado estava em estado lamentável.

-O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei me sentando.

-Verônica entrou numa briga de novo. – a diretora respondeu.

-De novo minha filha?

-A culpa não foi minha pai, o Pedro chamou a Regina de idiota e não quis pedir desculpas!

Pedro baixou a cara tentando esconder a vergonha e o olho roxo.

-Eu falei pra ela não fazer isso seu Do Contra, mas ela não me escutou. – Regina respondeu cheia de remorso.

-Que surpresa! – Rony nunca escutava ninguém, nem mesmo eu e Angel, quando o assunto era parecido com esse.

-Eu vou ligar para os seus pais Pedro e dizer que você está de suspensão, pode sair agora. – a diretora disse e Pedro saiu arrastando os pés. – Regina, você já me contou o que aconteceu então pode voltar pra aula.

Ela trocou um olhar cheio de remorso com Rony e saiu. A diretora se virou pra gente e Rony cruzou os braços.

-Já é a terceira vez que isso acontece Verônica e vocês dois conhecem as regras. – meu sangue gelou e Rony apertou os punhos com força. – sinto muito, mas isso quer dizer que você está expulsa.

-O quê? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer? – eu perguntei me inclinando pra frente. – e se ela trabalhar de voluntária arrumando as salas que nem da última vez?

-Me desculpe Do Contra, mas eu tinha avisado que isso ia acontecer se ela brigasse de novo. Verônica não vai se salvar da expulsão só porque você trabalha aqui. – então ela se virou pra Rony. – eu sei que você tinha boas intenções Verônica, mas o fim não justifica os meios e essa escola não aprova atitudes violentas. Você é uma ótima aluna, mas não podemos permitir que você continue com esse comportamento, é por isso que você está indo embora.

Fomos embora e eu me recusei a olhar pra Rony durante o caminho inteiro. Ela não tentou conversar, sabia que eu estava decepcionado com ela. Mas eu e Angel entendemos depois, claro que ela ficou de castigo pelo resto do ano, mas no final até brinquei sobre isso dizendo:

-Eu avisei pra você Ratinha, que não era uma boa ideia ensinar pra Rony como dar um soco de direita.

As duas riram. Até que foi fácil escolher uma nova escola, Angel e Rony foram lá pra conhecer o lugar e não tinham nada pra reclamar. Por alguma razão Jake também saiu da antiga escola e foi matriculado ali e eles iam começar na próxima semana.

Eu só espero que os dois se dêem bem lá.

**Acabou! Eu estava planejando fazer no mínimo sete partes, mas não ficou muito do jeito que eu esperava então eu resolvi acabar logo de uma vez. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e mais uma vez leiam "Os Filhos da Turma da Mônica", a história começa onde eu parei e tá muito boa.**

**E eu sei que eu esqueci alguns detalhes muito importantes, mas eles estão na fic da _Bibi entre as Bis_. outro motivo para ler a história dela.**

**Comentem!**


End file.
